


One-on-One: Celebration

by lovehugsandcandy



Series: One-on-One [3]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: After Nationals, everybody deserves a celebration.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: One-on-One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799545
Kudos: 4





	One-on-One: Celebration

Ellie shifted her bag to her other shoulder, digging through her purse so she could grab her blaring phone without stopping stride. When she saw who was calling, she grimaced, looking around frantically. The airport was busy, sounds of family reunions and gate changes and luggage wheels on pavement filling her ears. She dashed over to a quiet corner to take the call.

“Hey, Colt.”

“Heeeeeey, baby...” 

She blinked, checking the caller ID again. The dopey slurring over the line definitely did not sound like her boyfriend. “Are you ok?”

“I’m great but I misssss you.”

“Are you...are you drunk?”

“Noooo?” He laughed, no, giggled, and continued, “Maybe?”

“Oh. My. God. I have never seen you drunk before.”

“What? We’re celebrating! I’m...I’m allowed.”

“Apparently. What have you been drinking?”

“Toby.”

“You’ve…” She paused, wondering if she misheard him over the blaring boarding announcement overhead. “You’ve been drinking Toby?”

“Toby….made these things. He made me try one. Two. Four.”

She laughed, glancing at the other vacationers streaming by. Miami International was packed. “Maybe you don’t want to have another one.”

“But it’s sooo-”

A feminine voice broke in, “Hey, aren’t you the guys from that basketball team?” 

“No-” Colt responded, but Logan loudly interrupted in the background.

“Why, yes, we are.”

“Oh, boy.” She shifted the backpack on her shoulder. “Why don’t you greet your adoring fans? I’ll talk to you later.”

“I don’t want fans, I want-”

“Goodbye, Colt.” She threw the phone into her purse, grabbed her roller board, and strode through the airport. She had things to do.

~~~~~

“Hi, a friend left an envelope here for me? Eleanor Wheeler?” After a quick glance at her ID, the receptionist nodded, handing over a thin envelope. She ripped it open, pocketing the key and heading for the elevator. Once she had broken into Colt’s room and changed into the daring bikini she purchased solely for this trip, she made her way down to the pool. 

It was crammed to the gills with Spring Breakers and she had to complete a lap before she spied the team, off to the side, taking over a small patio with ample lawn chairs and a beer pong game in full swing. And in the farthest corner, she spied a familiar head of dark hair, sunglasses on and an empty margarita cup next to him.

Two of the guys nodded as she approached, Logan shooting her a conspiratorial wink, but she didn’t stop until she was next to Colt’s lounge chair, blocking the sun from his chest.

“Aren’t you the guys from that basketball team?” she jeered.

Colt froze, sitting up to stare at her, immoble for so long that she started to worry she broke him. Finally, he held up a finger and spoke. “Can you hold on a second?”

She nodded, confused, as he reached down beside him, grabbing his cell phone and fiddling with it. As she watched warily, he hit a few buttons and then, her phone started ringing.

She blinked, now completely baffled, but picked up anyway. “Colt?”

“Ellie?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you standing in front of me?”

She dissolved into giggles before hanging up and jumping into his lap and raining kisses over his face. “Yes, it’s me. How drunk are you?”

“I don’t- I don’t think I should answer that.” He tilted her chin up so he could capture her lips, thoroughly, hand sliding up her thigh and making her grateful that they were in a more secluded section of the pool. He was breathless when he asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you had labs this week.”

“I wanted to surprise you. It’s not everyday your boyfriend is a NCAA Champion.” She kissed him again, licking synthetic strawberry and sharp liquor from his tongue.

“Mmmmhh….MVP,” he slurred against her lips.

“What?”

“NCAA MVP.”

“Ok, big shot.”

“It’s just that MVPs get certain benefits,” his lips trailed down her neck.

“Like what?”

He pulled back to shoot her a sloppy grin. “Private rooms.”

~~~~~

“I thought you went to the Caribbean for Spring Break…” Ingrid gawked at her.

“I did. Why?”

“It’s just…” Her nose wrinkled. “You don’t have a tan.”

Ellie stared down at the textbook, trying and failing to steel her expression into something neutral. She wasn’t sure she managed it, covering her guilty smile with her hand before she spoke. “I’m just a firm believer in judicious use of sunscreen.”


End file.
